Polyvinylchloride, which is prepared by the polymerization of vinyl chloride, is one of the most useful of modern commercial plastics. Unfortunately, it is now believed to be well-established that vinyl chloride in sufficient concentration is harmful. In view of this, extensive research is now being conducted on methods of decomposing, or removing, vinyl chloride. Our invention is directed to a method for decomposing a vinyl halide, such as vinyl chloride. More specifically, our invention is directed to a method of decomposing a vinyl halide, such as vinyl chloride, when present in an oxygen-containing gas stream such as air.
While decomposition of vinyl chloride is an important use for our method, it is readily apparent that the method is also useful for decomposing other halogenated organic compounds, as defined hereinafter.